


Wrong!

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Wrong, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is the one year anniversary of the great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes' death." Sherlock always bragged about being the world’s only consulting detective.<br/>Everyone's phone buzzed. I slowly looked around the room at everyone, fumbling to find their phones. I slowly pulled out my own phone. There was only one word.<br/>"Wrong!"</p>
<p>-SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random tumblr user](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=random+tumblr+user).



> This was inspired by someone on Tumblr saying this is how they wanted Season 3 to start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today is the one year anniversary of the great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes' death." Sherlock always bragged about being the world’s only consulting detective.  
> Everyone's phone buzzed. I slowly looked around the room at everyone, fumbling to find their phones. I slowly pulled out my own phone. There was only one word.  
> "Wrong!"
> 
> -SH

Greg Lestrade  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
I was sitting at the conference room, watching the last of the people slipping into their seats. This wasn't like any of the police conferences with questions and loud noises. No, they were here to mourn the loss of Sherlock. I took a deep breath and started,  
"Today is the one year anniversary of the great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes' death." Sherlock always bragged about being the world’s only consulting detective.  
Everyone's phone buzzed. I slowly looked around the room at everyone, fumbling to find their phones. I slowly pulled out my own phone. There was only one word.  
"Wrong!"

-SH  
I just stared at the phone. This isn't happening. He died! Molly confirmed his death- then it hit me. I couldn't believe it took me this long; turns out I really do need Sherlock. Molly. She would do anything for Sherlock. Even help him fake his own death. It was then that I realized everyone in the room was looking at me. I quickly adjourned the meeting and headed over to 221B.  
Mrs. Hudson opened the door immediately, ushering me upstairs,telling me Sherlock wasn't here, but he'd be back soon. So she knew. As I walked in the door, I found John sitting there, "He'll be here any minute, make yourself at home, unless of course, your here for a drug bust" John looked up at me and I glare down at him, but then sighed into a chair, "Did you always know?"  
"No, but it's been a while." John didn't say how long, just that everyone Sherlock really cared for, knew he was alive, which is what really mattered, but I was just a little hurt that I was not part of that list.  
Just then the door opened. I was scared of what I might find. I looked down at the ground, slowly moving my gaze on the shoes of the man. I slowly looked up into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes. I sat there with my mouth open; when I realized it was open I quickly shut it, got up and said, "Hello."  
"Hello? Nothing a bit more creative?  
"Sherlock, be nice." I'd forgotten John was there completely I was so shocked. "How"  
"We talking in one word sentences now? Is it because the only thing I sent to you was 'wrong'?"  
"Sherlock, you've been dead for a year" when I said that, Sherlock smiled "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Sherlock got that confused look (which didn't happen often) "Why? Well because I didn't want anyone to know."  
"So why was I the last to know?" I questioned, growing angry  
"Because you can't keep a secret" Sherlock joked. He actually JOKED about pretending to be dead, "FOR A YEAR SHERLOCK?!" I yelled at him, barely able to contain the sorrow that had been bottled up inside of me for these past 12 Months. "This is not play Sherlock! You left! Not only left, you let all your friends think you we're dead, and for what?" I just shook my head and took a deep breath. "I have to go, everyone must be wondering what happened" I stared at him for a long time, when I started to walk out I realize Sherlock had just been standing there, like a disobedient child. After thinking about it I said, "I missed you Sherlock, I missed you."  
Sherlock looks over at me and gives me a slight smile, “I’m sorry."  
I stared at him and nodded, an apology from Sherlock Holmes should be treasured. I left to the sound of Sherlock’s violin, not even thinking of what I was going to say to the press.

 

Three days later, the fact that Sherlock was alive still escaped my mind. I would be at work, trying to figure out a troubling case and someone would tell me to get Sherlock, I would usually look at them before remembering. The thought of Sherlock, home again, made me just want to ask his help on all the cases, even the small ones.

John Watson  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was three days after Lestrade left and I was deep in thought. When Sherlock noticed (and of course he noticed) he questioned me about it. I lifted one eyebrow and Sherlock sat into the chair opposite me.  
“When you told Lestrade you weren’t dead, you said you were sorry. How come I never got an apology?”  
"The night I came back to you WAS my apology" Sherlock replied with that wonderful smile. I smiled at the thought. That wonderful night Sherlock and I spent together. Sherlock got up to get dressed, but before he went into his room he kissed me gently on the lips and said "I'm sorry for being away from you for so long, I promise to never doing it again."  
"Hmmm" I hummed, a smile creeping onto my face, "much better."  
Sherlock went into the room, but didn't exactly close the door and I watched him change into his purple shirt (the one he was wearing before I tore it off of him last night) when the phone rang, it was Lestrade. "Hey, um how are you?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"Oh you know work sure has piled up."  
"You need Sherlock's help?"  
"Would he be willing?"  
"I think I can get him over there."  
"Okay." He was silent for a while before he said, "How's Sherlock?"  
"We're fine, anything else?"  
Lestrade paused, I could hear him tapping his fingers on the desk, and “how long will it be?"  
"Not long, maybe 10 minutes" I looked up at Sherlock and he smiled down at me, without anything on "Maybe 20?"  
"Get over here now." And he hung up the phone. I glowered at the phone, and looked over at Sherlock disappointedly while he slipped on his pants. "Another time?" He said with those incredibly soft lips and pleading with those  
Oh yes, I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it and stick around for more


	2. Bang!

Greg Lestrade –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

I hung up the phone and looked into moriarty's eyes, "we done?" "He hasn't even come here yet," he rolled his eyes, "come on now, can't you at least show some fear? I'm the one that killed The "great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes" I tense as he quoted my exact words, god I hope sherlock got the hint, I had never really called Sherlock and asked how he was doing, even if I wasn't a real hint, I hope he at least realized that this was strange. Moriarty shushed me, looking right at me, and then gagging me. That's when we heard the door, opening. 

John Watson ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Sherlock and I arrived at Greg's building, it was empty. I was about to shout out if anyone was there when Sherlock shushed me. He tilted his head as if listening, then quietly ran and hid, and I followed shortly after. "What?" I hissed in a low whisper, "what's wrong?" Sherlock listened for a moment and then looked at me, "someone's here" "Yeah, like lestrade?" "No, someone less welcome" he crouched low and ran until he was close to Lestrede's office. "Come in" we looked at each other when we heard that sing-song voice. Sherlock straitened and mouthed "stay there" and went into Greg's office. 

Greg Lestrade ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

So he hasn't exactly gotten the hint, and now Sherlock was here and moriarty knew he was alive. Moriarty had his hands in his pockets and just smiled at sherlock. "I was hoping you found a way out, Sherlock. The world would be incomplete without my other self" Sherlock's eyes kept darting to me, questioning me, asking me if I was okay. I looked back at him, willing him to leave. Sherlock ignored my piercing stare and glared at Moriarty. "It's nice to see you again Sherlock, didn't expect you to come back THIS soon" "I had People who needed me" Sherlock said, thinking of John. "Besides, your assassins were gone, so my friends weren't in danger any more" "Now now, lets get one thing Straight here, your friends are never safe when I'm around" he gave me a quick glance, his mouth slightly hanging open, then walked behind me. "And to prove my point" the gun clicked, "No stop!" My mind raced, Sherlock had said those words to the Americans about John, and Irene.....he cocked the gun, "Sherlock, look out I'm slipping" he teased as his finger slid to the trigger, "please, there's no need to do this" "No no no, don't you see? That's EXACTLY why I need to do this, you don't want to play this game anymore" he dropped the gun to his side, looking disappointed, " now we can't have that, can we?" The gun was by My head, moriartys finger gently pressing on the trigger, BANG! 

John Watson ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Lestrade slouched in his chair,unmoving, not breathing. This is when I ran into the room, Sherlock holds his arm out, but Moriarty holds up his hands, still holding the gun, and backs away, "go ahead, your the doctor" I didn't care Moriarty was standing there with a gun in his hand.....okay maybe I did care, but that's not the point, I ran to Greg's side, but...."Sherlock, he's..." I couldn't believe myself, that lestrade was actually... "John, leave" the menace in sherlocks voice made me worry, but on the other hand, this was Moriarty so it's okay. I untied the bondages on Greg's wrists and ankles and un-gagged him, in doing so I realized lestrade eyes were still open, so I gently ran my hand down his face and closed his eyes. I slid my arm under lestrade and carries the dead weight out of the room, stopping briefly next to Sherlock, "be careful" I was about to start walking when I felt the need to add, "for me" Sherlock glanced at me then and nodded. I didn't stop outside the room, I just kept walking till I was out of the building, I gently set lestrade down and checked again. Still dead. My head fell and my chin rested on my chest. I took a deep breath, wiping my face with my hands, standing up and flipping out my phone. I dialed the three numbers I'd hoped never to dial for any one of my friends. A kind lady picked up and I quietly told her the address, she said that help was on the way.  _to late_  I thought _to late._

 


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lestrade's death, I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. John was there sometimes, but most of the time I just walked around, alone, wondering. There were several pieces of paper with cases scribbled on them in john's handwriting, but I couldn't go back there yet, I didn't even know if I could go back there ever. Weeks passed and cases were still popping up, but they would eventually be solved, and that's when I realized. Did they really need me? I just insulted their police work and did their job for them for fun. They really didn't need me. I was sitting in the living room when the phone rang, and for some odd reason, I decided to pick it up.

John Watson  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
"I'm sorry John." Molly couldn't stop saying it, "I know you and Sherlock had a close relationship with him."  
"Molly" Sherlock sighed "not now" I still wasn't sure why Moriarty had left shortly after I had, Sherlock hasn't yet filled me in on the details, and the last time he didn't fill me in, he was dead for 9 months, but I knew I shouldn't ask; later maybe, but not now.  
"Um, right okay, do you need anything or...?" Molly was a sweet girl, but sometimes, "yeah we're fine Molly, were good. Now get out before I-"  
"Sherlock!" Molly and I both stared and Sherlock, then at each other, I was about to apologies for him, but she just mouthed that she knew, and then left. I kept my head down, but was looking up at Sherlock. He was leaning against the wall, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "Sherlock...."  
"It's my fault John; I never should have come back. I never should have told him." He thought about it for a while, "and maybe I never should have told you." He looked up at me and I saw something in his face that I had never ever seen before, and won't see for a long time to come. Sherlock’s face was red and his eyes were wet. Sherlock had been crying. "Hey, hey" I walked up to him and wrapped him in my arms, "shh, don't worry, he's...in a better place." Now I wasn't really a believer but I didn't know what to say. There was a long pause before I took a deep breath and said,  
"Sherlock? Tell me what happened back there." I wanted to understand more, to help him. "John" he looked into my eyes and as clutching my arms, "I...I did something, a terrible thing." His voice broke; Sherlock Holmes' voice actually broke. "Sherlock, you know you can tell me, we're a team, you and I. And...we're...friends"  
Sherlock chuckled which made me smile, "only friends? Did I not fit your standards?" I kissed him lightly on the nose, "now you’re just changing the subject." Sherlock sighed, "John...I'd love to tell you but...I can't...not now anyways" he glanced at Lestrade.  
"Sherlock..." I pleaded, but he walked away.

Sherlock Holmes  
\--------------------------–—----------  
After Lestrade's death, I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. John was there sometimes, but most of the time I just walked around, alone, wondering. There were several pieces of paper with cases scribbled on them in john's handwriting, but I couldn't go back there yet, I didn't even know if I could go back there ever. Weeks passed and cases were still popping up, but they would eventually be solved, and that's when I realized. Did they really need me? I just insulted their police work and did their job for them for fun. They really didn't need me. I was sitting in the living room when the phone rang, and for some odd reason, I decided to pick it up.  
"Hello, Sherlock?" It was Donavon  
"Ah sergeant Donavon how nice to hear from you, I can't take any cases in at the moment I am busy-"  
"Actually Sherlock, it's detective inspector Donavon now, I’m getting promoted. We're having a party, and we want you to come." I pondered this for a while. Why would I want to go? She hated me and I didn't care for her. But, "what time?"  
"8:00pm tomorrow, see you then." The click of the telephone signaled me to hang up the phone, but I didn't. Instead I dialed John’s cell and hit call. "Sherlock?"  
"We were invited to a party."  
"Yeah I heard, kind of exciting. You wanna go?"  
I really didn't, but there was the nagging feeling, "if I can escort you."  
The other line was silent and I knew John was surprised I had accepted. "Uh...yeah. Of course. I would be honoured." John stuttered, "I will see you in a couple of minutes." The same click, and this time sherlock was content and hung up the phone.  



	4. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party itself was rather dull, donavon seemed a little happier, but much more bossy, less like lestrade.....

Sherlock Holmes  
******************************************  
The party itself was rather dull, donavon seemed a little happier, but much more bossy, less like lestrade.....  
"Sherlock!" John said shaking me out if my trance. I said would you like a drink?" He handed me some champagne and I took it and sipped it gingerly. John stared at me, worry written all over his face. "John-" I began, but he cut me off  
"I'm worried about you sherlock. I love you an in aloud to care for you, so let me."  
"I just need time to process things, I need...” I trail off  
"You need to go to your mind palace?"  
I smiled "technically, my mind palace is where-"  
"Why don't you just go walk?"  
I smile and nod, tipping my glass in goodbye, I head out the open doors into the cool night air. I breath in the cold air, thinking of how I had treated him. Knowing he couldn't hear me, but wanting solace in myself, I began to pray. "Lestrade, I was always so grateful to you, even if I never showed it. In sorry I never apologized for the things I said and did. And I want to thank you Lestrade......thank you for taking me in, treating me like a son."  
"Sherlock." His familiar voice whispered  
I turn my head slightly, looking at his silhouette out of the corner of my eye. "Lestrade."  


**Author's Note:**

> hope the Tumblr person enjoyed this and the rest of you too :D


End file.
